halofandomcom-20200222-history
Jameson Locke
Lieutenant Commander Jameson Locke is an ONI Acquisitions Specialist. Biography Locke was born on March 15, 2529, on Jericho VII. When he was six years old, Jericho VII fell to the Covenant Empire and Locke was evacuated. His parents were killed during the assault. On September 26, 2552, Locke compiled a target profile report regarding Thel 'Vadam's personal history during the war, including the glassing of Reach, the destruction of Installation 04, and the Great Schism.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q-PtjomjQ-Y/ YouTube - Halo: The Master Chief Collection Terminal Trailer] He was tasked to find John-117 and met with Thel 'Vadam to better learn about John's history via battle recordings and testimonies from the Arbiter himself.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sGHcfzJsLbY YouTube - Halo Master Collection Trailer 1080p HD (E3 2014)] Sedra crisis After the war, Locke was part of a unit sent by the UNSC to investigate Covenant activity on Sedra.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-US/ Halo Waypoint - Halo: Nightfall description: "A strange and treacherous world exposes elite UNSC operatives to a much deeper danger..."]. During the middle of a covert operation, Locke and a team of ONI agents attempted to prevent a rogue Sangheili from detonating an unidentified weapon. Locke's efforts failed, which results in the deployment of a biological weapon that only affects humans.Halo: Nightfall – Episode 1 Locke's investigation into the source of the biological weapon leads ONI to a fragment of Installation 04. Working with Colonel Randall Aiken and a small team of Sedra militia members, the ONI team lands on the fragment. Although the joint strike team captured two human smugglers, they are ambushed and stranded by Lekgolo worms during extraction.Halo: Nightfall – Episode 2 With their Condor dropship disabled, the surviving humans attempt to make their way to the smugglers' tug ship, and have a problem. The tug itself can only carry two passengers, which ultimately splits the group into two, Locke with Randall and Sedra militia member Mercer, while two members of Locke's team are with a surviving smuggler. Locke's group finds the crashed Condor, barely flight-capable. Randall volunteers himself to detonate the nuclear ordinance while Locke and Macer use the Condor to reach the tug. Locke and Macer successfully escape the Halo fragment with the commandeered tug before its detonation.Halo: Nightfall – Episode 5 Searching for John-117 Some time after the Sedra crisis, Locke undergoes SPARTAN augmentations, and leads an ONI SPARTAN team to search for John-117. As a first step, Locke makes contact with Thel Vadam in order to gain insight on their past history while carrying out a UNSC-Sanghelli joint operation.Halo: The Master Chief Collection Personality Locke is a competent soldier who approaches combat situations with caution and logic and inspires loyalty in those under his command. However, he is troubled by some aspects of the organization he serves under.[http://www.thewrap.com/halo-digital-feature-mike-colter-ridley-scott-good-wife/ The Wire - Ridley Scott's ‘Halo’ Digital Feature Recruits ‘Good Wife’ Star Mike Colter (Exclusive)] Trivia *Locke will be a playable character in Halo 5: Guardians.[http://www.ign.com/articles/2014/07/24/agent-locke-playable-in-halo-5-guardians IGN - SDCC 2014: Agent Locke Playable in Halo 5: Guardians] *In Halo: Nightfall, Locke will be portrayed by actor Mike Colter. Colter will also be doing the voice acting and motion capture for Locke in Halo 5: Guardians. *During the Halo: Nightfall casting process, Locke's codename was "Marlowe."[http://www.spike.com/netstorage/e3/live.html Spike - E3 Live 2014 – June 10] 02:33:00 - 02:33:37 *Locke has burn scars on the right side of his neck.Halo: Nightfall– Episode 3 Appearances *''Halo: The Master Chief Collection'' **''Halo 2: Anniversary'' ***Terminals *''Halo: Nightfall'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' Gallery Halo: Nightfall HN_SDCCPreview_MikeColter-AgentLocke.jpg|SDCC preview image of Mike Colter as Agent Jameson Locke. HN_SDCCPreview_MikeColter-AgentLocke_TheFields.jpg|Agent Locke in the field with other ONI personnel. HN_SDCCPreview_MikeColter-AgentLocke_DMR.jpg|Agent Locke wielding an M395 DMR. Halo: The Master Chief Collection HTMCC_AT_7.png HTMCC_AT_10.png HTMCC_AT_11.png HTMCC_AT_13.png HTMCC_AT_14.png HTMCC_TT_3.png H2A_Cinematic-Epilogue_ThelLockeFinal.png|Agent Locke alongside Thel 'Vadam during the epilogue of Halo 2: Anniversary. Halo 5: Guardians H5Teaser Spartan.png|Locke in the Halo 5: Guardians promotional picture. Sources Category:Halo: Nightfall Category:Halo 5: Guardians Category:ONI Personnel Category:Playable Characters Category:Spartan-IV Category:Humans (Characters)